


俗丽之夜

by 1687221584



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1687221584/pseuds/1687221584
Kudos: 24





	俗丽之夜

鸣人被宇智波鼬性暗示浓郁的打量弄得全身发麻，情不自禁往后退了点，这里本就狭窄，这么一退，他的腰直接撞到了洗手台上。一只洗手液瓶哐当滚到地上，面具男在外面敲了敲厕所门，“你们在干什么啊?比谁的大吗？”

“在胡说些什么啊!”鸣人恶狠狠地挥了下拳头，不料，这手还没缩回去，就被宇智波鼬突然捏住。对方目光暗沉地很，将上半身贴过来，垂眼看着鸣人透亮的蓝色瞳孔，“我觉得他说的有道理。”宇智波鼬轻笑，鸣人身子一僵，一根灼热的东西抵到他下腹。他不敢置信宇智波鼬居然在这种时候，在外面还站着五个人，和一个随时随地可能带领他们冲进来的面具男时，对着他发情?

“鸣人，”宇智波鼬强迫他把手按到自己小腹下面，那二两肉完全勃起了，硬直地戳着鸣人手心。“我要干你。”

“你疯了吗!”鸣人试图从对方的钳制里挣脱，他好歹也是篮球队一把手，但在宇智波鼬这儿居然讨不了半点好，反而因为肢体摩擦，把对方刺激得呼吸越发粗重，“你信不信我大喊出来!”

“你尽可以随便喊。”宇智波鼬轻描淡写地说，鸣人捂住嘴，一只微冷的手顺着他的裙摆下面钻上去，肆无忌惮地抚摸他的大腿内侧和两颗阴囊，间或着撸动他的肉柱。那地方本来就敏感，宇智波鼬的手法又诡异的熟练，不到五分钟，鸣人就失去了抵抗力，双腿软了大半。还是得靠宇智波鼬扶着才没摔在地上。

“强、强奸……”

“从你进来这个房间的时候。”宇智波鼬扯着他头发，逼鸣人露出柔软的脖颈，标记领地似的往那上面盖戳，“其他无关的人就出去了。你闷着，强奸你的就只有我一个，你把别的感兴趣的人也招了过来，那我就不能保证最后会有多少人想射在你屁股里面了。”

宇智波鼬舔舐着鸣人小巧的喉结，在上面留下亮闪闪、湿漉漉的痕迹。内裤里的手开始得寸进尺，攻城略地，向着狭小的肉洞逼近。

他修长的手指沾着鸣人下体分泌的前列腺液，温柔却不容抗拒地探进幽闭的入口。先是戳进一个指节，鼬另一只手动作不停，持续刺激着鸣人膨胀的阴茎，使他的肌肉逐渐放松，待到穴口开始翕张，再戳进两指，不断在穴内抽插。  
“唔、啊…”  
鸣人红艳艳的嘴唇被鼬叼住亲吻，呻吟被堵成幼猫细小的呜咽。  
鼬忍不住将怒张的性器对准穴口，在周围磨蹭片刻，感受到穴口附近的肌肉已经足够松软，到达可以插入的程度，便一鼓作气闯入鸣人湿热柔软的体内。

热血沸腾，冲刷着鼬的血管。细汗泌满皮肤，鼬紧实的肌肉隆起，一块块，宛如被热水浇淋的花岗岩。肉棒在软穴内抽插，汁水四溅，顺着鸣人细腻紧致的大腿滑下，一滴滴，在地板汇成亮晶晶的、掺着乳白色的水团。厕所潮湿的空气里，弥漫着淡淡的栗壳似的腥味。

鸣人抽了几口冷气，他现在全身都落到了对方的掌控中，下面刺进身体里的家伙粗硬滚烫，他像是被楔子狠狠定在了宇智波鼬和洗手台之间。宇智波鼬把他的一条腿高高抬起，鸣人的上半身跟冰冷的台面亲密接触者，觉得自己欠了舞蹈课老师一份学费。

他抽动的频率快而密，将肉穴周围拍打出一片鲜艳的红色，鸣人一开始还犟着不肯出声，但是在宇智波鼬第二次碾过前列腺的位置后，他还是没忍住，用力抱住侵犯者的脖子，将脑袋埋在对方胸口随着抽插的进出动作高高低低地呻吟开来。

“宇，宇智波鼬，你、你真不是个……”

“什么?”

一双手掐住鸣人的腰身，把他整个翻了个面，肉棒粗糙的棱角把嫩穴绞出一把淫水，鸣人无法抑制地跟着勃起了。就在这时候，宇智波鼬抓着他的头发让他视线抬高，落到镜子里他俩交合处淫乱的景象，鸣人只看了一眼，宇智波鼬立刻感觉到下身被包裹的地方传来一阵更为紧致的吸力，他唇角漏出声喘息，抱着鸣人的臀部更深入地撞了进去。

“……你个禽兽!”

“看来你已经亲身体验到这一点了。”宇智波鼬低笑，“我们继续。”  
如果他们此时有任何一个能从彼此身上分出点注意力的话，也许就能意识到一件无比糟糕的事情——门外的音乐声虽然还在播放，但已经有许久没再传来人群的喧闹，取而代之的是其他男性同样低哑而充满欲望的呻吟。  
鸣人正沉溺于鼬带来的情欲之浪中，忽然感到一只软玉般沁凉的手攀上了自己的脚踝。鸣人的视线顺着这只手向上追寻，发现它的主人是自己的直系学长佩恩。  
“学长…啊！”  
鼬不满身下人的注意力被别的男人所吸引，故意朝着鸣人的敏感点用力碾上，惹得鸣人话还没问完就惊叫出声。  
灰白的墙上镶着一块略有斑驳的镜子，映出鸣人此刻的模样：被汗水濡湿的金发，水光旋动的、朦朦胧胧的蓝眼睛、沾满汗滴的鼻梁，吐着炙热喘息的、红艳艳水润润的嘴唇。  
一缕属于鼬的黑色长发垂下，黏在鸣人密布着汗水的莹润胸口，黑色的发丝衬得泛着粉的浅蜜色皮肤愈加靡曼、性感。佩恩像是收到了某种蛊惑，将手从鸣人纤瘦的脚踝沿着小腿优美的曲线一直抚摸到两人的交合处。他盯着不断吞吐着巨物的艳红小穴，禁不住将手指抵在了鸣人被体液浇得湿乎乎的穴口旁。  
鼬抬眸看向佩恩，“不行的，现在的鸣人无法同时容纳两个人，他会坏掉的。”  
他身下动作不停，直肏得鸣人连连呻吟，甜美的声音逐渐带上了沙哑。佩恩只是注视着金发的尤物，目不转睛，“他的嘴不是空着么。”冰凉的手指抚上鸣人柔嫩红润的脸，在胡须印记处婆娑几下，直直戳进鸣人因为喘息微微张开的唇。  
“不准射在他嘴里面。”

宇智波鼬只说道。他低下头，掐着鸣人的下巴，迫使他张开双唇，露出一截粉红嫩舌，让佩恩的指尖能够进入得更深，勾出一缕纤细银丝来。鸣人大概从没想过他一直以来视若兄长的人居然也对他抱着这般肮脏的心思，呆在了原地，直到身下一阵密匝匝的疼痛混合着快感，把他冲回了真实海岸。“专心点。”宇智波鼬抚摸他的脸颊，“同时面对我们两个都能走神吗？”

他陡然加大了冲刺的力度，鸣人被这猛然拔高的快感刺激得大叫起来，佩恩也就趁着这个机会，两指夹住他的嫩舌，在鸣人湿软高热的口腔里翻转挑弄。金发男孩紧紧闭上眼睛，像是这样就能从同时被两个人狎戏的现实里逃离。

一双含着酒的唇，不知道是谁的，吻了上来。鸣人在黑暗里尝到股酒精味和柔腻的甜香，脑子里有跟弦像是猛然绷断了，刚刚进来时闻到的香气跟这个对上了线，他惊慌地睁开眼睛，拼命想从宇智波鼬和佩恩两人的控制下脱身，“你们!你们刚刚干了什么?!”

“看你好像不太情愿的样子。”佩恩抚摸他嫩红色唇瓣，眸光渐沉，宇智波鼬会意地抱住鸣人上半身，压着那双瘦削的蝴蝶骨下降，将男孩的脸压到佩恩下身，浓烈的雄性气息扑面而来，“让你改下主意。”

冷酒滑过食道，却似火线，在所经之处点燃烈火。佩恩只拉下裤链，让那一团高高翘起的东西拍在鸣人脸上，用通红的龟头在他唇上磨蹭，腥咸的气味令他难受地退缩。“不要……”

“鸣人更喜欢我干你吗？”宇智波鼬轻笑，在那团情欲的烈火彻底点燃鸣人四肢百骸的时候，他却放缓了速度，“早点这么乖多好。”

鸣人被鼬不紧不慢的动作吊在半空，不上不下，难受得快要发疯。  
19岁青年的身体，逐渐褪去少时的青涩，微微见得成熟男性紧实而分明的肌肉线条。他美丽的肢体颤抖着，水光潋滟的蓝眼睛可怜巴巴地望着佩恩，蔷薇花一样可爱的嘴唇在滚烫的、狰狞的凶器下哆嗦。  
然而被欲望支配的学长却不愿轻易放过他。  
佩恩掐住鸣人秀气的下颚，力道强硬地将大拇指卡进他的齿间，生生将微微咬合的牙关撬开，涎水顺着嘴角滑下。鸣人的眼睛被热气熏得通红，泪水忍不住掉落，和嘴角的液体混在一起，热腾腾的汗从每一个毛孔里渗出，散发着淡淡的酒香。他紧紧攥住拳头，为了不使娇媚酥软的呻吟过多地从口中流出。佩恩将鸣人的嘴掰得更开，挺身，勃发的下体闯入鸣人湿润温暖的口腔，于是所有的声音都被堵在喉咙里，室内一时只剩下肉体拍打的淫靡水声。  
透过朦胧的泪眼，鸣人看到眉目冷肃的学长提着紫红色的凶器在自己的唇间挞伐，身上的衣服丝毫不乱，橘色的头发丝都整整齐齐，显出令他羞耻不堪的冷静和从容。  
酒精带来的增效在这进程里终于慢慢挥发，在那丝比此前都更要妍丽的红云攀上鸣人的脸颊时，佩恩狠狠一顿。原先一直推拒他的软舌如今小心翼翼地舔弄过马眼，绕着柱身吮吸，那副漂亮的腰身下沉，洗手间的灯光落在那上面，打出一篇深暗诱人的阴影。佩恩情不自禁地抓住鸣人头发，用力想将他往自己身上带。

“佩恩。”宇智波鼬掀起眼睛，“他是我的。”

佩恩只回以冷淡的一瞥，随即，他加重了每次撞击的力道，鸣人从喉咙里闷出呜呜的痛呼声——喉头被压迫的感觉实在难受，有种全身上下都被别人占据的异样感。而那同时给予他痛苦与欢愉的权杖还在不由分说地攻城略地，已经被泪水打湿彻底的脸颊上浮满妖冶的红。

宇智波鼬掐住鸣人臀肉，力道太重，以至于那皮肤上甚至出现了几道印痕。鸣人感觉到首尾两端同时增大的压力，明白了什么，奋力挣扎起来，抬起脸，从下往上用那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛哀求地看着佩恩。几次试图松开双唇。“不要射在里……”

佩恩及时地拔出了阴茎，被口水弄得湿光淋漓的东西颤动了几下，抵着鸣人锁骨射了出来。与此同时，宇智波鼬重重地喘息了一下，拉起鸣人的身体，一只手将他右腿抬高，从上往下更加凶狠地贯穿这具太过于美好的肉体。鸣人低低哭了几声，精液滑过挺立的绯红乳尖。“鼬……”

在最后高潮来临的一刹那，宇智波鼬调转过他的头，用力吻住被情欲染成深红的薄唇，鸣人只觉得一股微凉的液体拍打内壁，被从内到外彻底占有的实感降落，这令他无助地扶住宇智波鼬支撑在他腰部的手，眼泪再次滑落。  
佩恩率先退了出去，尽管刚发泄过一次，但看着那俩人亲密无间地抱在一起，他还是觉得一股不舒服感升了起来。而当他看到坐在桌子上拿着手机看片的面具男时，这种不舒服达到了顶峰。

“跟我出去打一架。”

“人家不要!谁要跟你们这些死现充待在一起啊!”面具男眼睛转了转，“你学弟和鼬还在里面呢?还想来一次?年轻人体力就是好啊。”

佩恩拎起了他的后领直接往外拖。面具男龇牙咧嘴地去抱桌子，喊不要的声音震彻寰宇。正在这时，一道急促的敲门声让他俩都怔住了，随后是对于他俩都很熟悉的声音响起。

“查寝！开门！”

寝室门外，俊秀的青年神色蕴涵着不耐。毕竟，谁好端端躺在床上准备入睡，突然接到一堆人投诉，不得不爬起来寻找祸源心情都不会太美丽。

“有很多人投诉你们大晚上制造噪音，你们在做什么，开门！”

“啊啊啊糟了啊!是佐助弟弟，鼬最可爱的弟弟啊!”面具男趁机从佩恩手下溜走，猛敲洗手间的门，“鼬!快点跟你的小情人出来了!你弟弟吵着要见嫂子!”

门吱呀一声开启，麝香味扩散在酒气缭绕的房间里。

佩恩见他俩出来，许是存了报复的心思，猛的打开大门，映入眼帘的确是佐助的身影。宇智波鼬眼疾手快地把鸣人挡在身后，却还是架不住佐助天生的好视力，在那样短的时间里也看清了鸣人如今的状况。

他眼眶微红，蓝色的眼睛雾蒙蒙，仿佛失去了焦点。女高中生制服胡乱地套在身上，半露的乳头艳红肿大，一副被肆意品尝过后的样子。滑腻的肩膀上、漂亮的锁骨处，都流淌着精液。长腿上也布满掐痕，没清理干净的精液从裙子里滑下来。佐助甚至嗅到了淡淡的腥膻味。

“佐助。”宇智波鼬打断他，“你来干什么？”这声音里有隐藏的极好的不满。

“哥……哥哥?”佐助被拽回神，惊愕地看着这一群人，他不是什么未经人事的天真孩子，立马把这里刚刚发生了什么猜了个七七八八。当即脸上青一阵白一阵，“……我来提醒你们，动静太大了。”他举起手表，努力不让视线飘到躲在他哥背后的鸣人身上，“已经凌晨两点了。”

宇智波鼬点了点头，他看上去也是心烦意乱，一个劲地想把鸣人从佐助眼前藏起来，还要提防其他两个家伙的动手动脚，“我知道了。对不起。”

等门一合，他立刻又带着鸣人回了浴室。不多时里面再次传出哗啦啦的水流声，面具男看着佩恩阴沉的脸色，耸了耸肩膀，“所以我说啊，年轻人体力真好。”

后来佐助那一周都没去见他哥。


End file.
